Support Group
by Shaire
Summary: Max: A raped young women who needs help opening up again. Fang: A bullied young man who is suicidal and is somewhat emo. At the Support Group, can the two find a new hope in each other? Or will they miss out on a chance to free their souls? You must read on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic, so I hope its good :) If you have a problem with reading about churches, God/Jesus, or just Christians in general, you can still read this, but I don't want all the hate, mkay? So turn back now, or don't hate, thanks!**

_Max_

I can't belive I am doing this, I am going to go to a church Support Group because I was raped 5 years ago**(AN- Im not going to give a scene about the actual rape)** and had my beautiful twins Gazzy and Angel. They are my everything, yeah I wish that hadn't happened to me, but I wouldn't have my babies then. The reason I am going now instead of 5 years ago is because I can't get close to anyone except Gazzy and Angel because of being raped. My family threw my out because they didn't listen to my reasoning, they thought I was irrsponsible and got drunk at a party, I hadn't even(still technically I haven't, but when you're raped, things tend to get messed up) had my first kiss or boyfriend for that matter! I was seventeen, so my parents thought I was just being a rebellious tennager.

I should tell you about myself shouldn't I? Well, my name is Maximum Ride, but I go by Max for short(Im not going to threaten you, but please do call me Max),I am 23, natrual blonde, 6 feet tall, live in San Diego, go to a church called Jouney, work at a police station (I am just a desk person- not a very high paying job) and pretty skinny considering I have to pay for rent, clothes for 3 people, and food/water. I don't get to eat very often if you couldn't tell.

I have gone to Journey(my curch) ever since I was little, but never once went into a group or anything. I guess it was because I didn't have any problems(Lie- everyone has problems, its just whether or not you want to admit them) or I didn't want to be judged, or be pitied. I have always been indepentent, so being in a group will be hard for me to deal with, and I don't like being touched(well I guess thats a no duh moment- I was raped). I remember my parents(before they kicked me out) going to a group, but my mum would always be a martyr and say her back was hurting, so she couldn't go, and then do some household chore, that women confused me to no end.

I never had a good relationship with my mum, so I guess it was to be expected that she wanted to kick me out of the house, and being pregnant just helped her reach that goal. She would always start fights with me, and then get my dad on her side(I don't have a problem with my dad to much, but he did let my mum kick me out of the house with no place to go). She would verbally abuse me any time she could- in public, at school, at home, etc. I would just take it, because I knew that if I spoke up, she'd get a knife out.I was cut on more than one occasion.

Anyway back to the group, my best friend Jonathan(he's gay fyi) told me about the support group he and his partner Vic go too. It's not just for gay people, it's for helping others when they need it. For example, when Jonathan first came out, everyone judged him, and he didnt know what to do, but he went to the support group, met his soulmate, and now knows how to deal with being judged. I hope I can get hat kind of help alot of people judge me because I am a young mother...

_Fang_

Ughhh, why do I have to go to this stupid support group? I don't need to go, I can handle things on my own. Just because I sometimes cut and have tried to commit sucide twice doesn't mean I have to bejudge further by being in a 'supprt group'. Why do they call it a 'support group' if people are just going to judge you and not _support_ you in any way?

Well time for an introduction. I am Fang Padilla, I am 6'5, have unnaturally black hair that sometimes flops into my eyes, I usually have a pink color in my cheeks,I don't know why, brown-black eyes(so I've been told), bullied, scarred, 25, I have a tattoo on my wrist that says 'Fang' **(I hate anything to do with wrists 'shivers')**, olive skin, super skinny, and never wear anything but black. Some call me emo,I guess they are somewhat right considering I cut myself, I wear black, my name is _Fang,_ etc.

I guess I should tell you who suggested I go into the support group, and that would be Vic, a friend from highschool/college. He and his boyfriend goes to the same one, so they suggested I go to the group instead of going to a therapist. I went to one before, and I freaked out, he looked like a pedo, and had a white lab-coat. Anyone would freak out in that circumstance. Anyway, apparently Vic's boyfriend, Jonathan, is best friends with some girl who I should meet. She seemed nice, the way that they described her made it seem like she didn't need to go to a support group. I wonder why she is. No more free Wednesday nights for me anymore...

**Alright guys, that's a wrap! First person to guess who Fang is somewhat based on can get a shoutout if they want! The reason Fang says/thinks no free Wednesday nights anymore, is because the group is on Wednesday night from 6:30 to 8-9:00. Thanks, I hoped you enjoyed, and review or two would be wonderful :)**

~Shaire (pronunciation: Sha-ire)


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews/favorites/follows :D I am really glad people like this story :) Also in advance, I have to write this on my iPad, so I might have some grammatical issues because of stupid spell check... Well on with the story. Also, no one guessed who I based Fang off of at all? Same age, black hair, blush thing in his cheeks? Oh well...**

**Forgot to do this earlier: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND CLAIRE. :D**

_Max_

Wednesday January 2, 2013

Since Angel and Gazzy are only 5 they need an adult with them at pretty much all times. Thank God Nugde(my only family that still loves me- and she's adopted, so not even direct family) loves them.

Nudge is a 16 year old girl that loves attention, fashion, and the mall. She has mocha skin, and is always dressed up. She says that she doesn't need to be paid for the babysitting because she loves little kids, and that I don't have enough money to pay for everything we need already, so she doesn't want money from us when she knows that we are more likely going to need it more than her. I really need to thank her again...

_Knock_

"Max you here?" questioned Nudge.

"Yeah, thank you so much for coming, if you need anything call me, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go before you are late, if I were you I'd put on something nicer, but that's just me. I mean come on, you must have something nice in your closet, and I could do your makeup, I always keep some with me. Ohh I could do your hair too-" rambled Nudge, until my sweet Gazzy cut her off.

"You learn quickly Gaz. Good job." I complemented.

"Thanks mum!" Gazzy said, uncovering Nudge's mouth.

I looked at the clock, "Crap I gotta go, be good!" I called running out the door.

_Fang_

It's 6:00 right now and this thing starts at 6:30. I really don't want to go, this is going to be pointless. This is supposedly going help me? It's mostly going to bring me down from all the judging. Since Christians aren't supposed judge, why make a group when they know that they are going to judge, even if they aren't supposed too? If that made any sense to you, good job for keeping up with my brain...

_Ring_

I looked to see who was calling me, it was Vic, great now I have to go. Do you know how hard it is to lie to him? Super hard.

"Hey Vic."

"You're still coming right?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in twenty."

"Ok, great!" Happy much? "You get to meet Max! Ohhh I'm so exciited!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you in a bit Vic." And with that, I got on my motorcycle and left.

_~6:30 at the meeting~_

I pull up, looking for my tall friend. I find him talking to his partner, Jonathan, and the most beautiful girl staring at me. I felt awkward, with all eyes staring at me. I guess I made quite an entrance. I didnt mean to, but I did. See I haven't said a thing (not that I often talk) and they are already judging. I walk silently to Vic and Jonathan, wondering who this mystery girl is.

"Fang, meet Max! Max meet Fang!" Vic squealed. So this is Max, strange but fitting name for her.

"Hi." was all she said. She seemed impressed or something, but who would be impressed by me? I'm a nobody.

"Hey."

"What kind of motorcycle is that?"

"A Red Rim Bobber" So this is what she is impressed by. This motorcycle is my baby only the only thing that can put somewhat of a smile on my face. I am really proud of it, and all the work I put into to get it.**(AN: I understand that this is a costly motorcycle, but in this story it is the cheapest motorcycle Fang could find, but really rare, mkay?)**

"No way, really? I have always wanted one, you are so lucky!" Me, lucky? I really would like to see that proven.

"I guess."

"So what, you only talk in under ten word's at a time?"

"Sure."

"You two, stop flirting over there and come on already the group is just about to start!" Jonathan said, grabbing the attention of everyone. I blush slightly, but no one seemed to notice except the girl next to me looking like a tomato. She was blushing so hard it looked like she was about to burst, but it wasn't noticeable unless you were where I was standing since it was dark out.

We both walked over and went inside. Surprisingly (not who would want to be judged?) only about ten people other than Max, Jonathan, Vic, and I were here. So around 14-15 people.

Just then Chris (the leader of this) started talking.

_Max_

I cannot believe I just talked to a guy I didn't know previously (before what happened, if you don't rememeber, go to Ch.1) and then blushed when Jonathan yelled at us to stop 'flirting.' What if he was like- no, don't think of it Max. I quickly covered the fear in my eyes when I thought about it. I think Fang saw it though. Crap.

Well apparently when you are new to this support group, you have to tell the reason why you came.

Fang, Claire (a really nice blonde, cubby(not in a gross way though) girl), and I were the only new people. Claire went first.

"Why did you come here, if you don't mind me asking?" Chris pondered.

She responded with confidence in her voice, "I came here because my life just seems to continually fall to pieces. I have a terrible relationship with my mum, I've thought about suicide" Fang winced, "and cutting." He winced again. "I've always known that God is with us, but at times I really see him pull through for me. He gave me strength to just keep going."

"Good, good. I'm glad you have found a special place with God in your life." Chris said. "Now how about you, Max?"

"Uhhh," Fang patted my hand comfortingly, thankfully no one noticed because of the table that we sat at. He didn't even know what happened, but realized that it was hard for me to talk about. "I was rapped..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

**Oh the suspense. I am basing Claire off of myself in this story btw, so it will be easy for me to make up her character. I hoped you enjoyed! A review and favorite/follow would be nice, but you don't have to! Until next time...**

**~Shaire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks so much for the support :) I am really happy people actually like what I have to say, unlike my actual life. Anyway time to continue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE (can you own yourself?)**

_Max_

_Shista. _With that I ran outside, not looking back. I felt bad for leaving Fang and Claire, but it had to be done. I couldn't help it, people (especially Chris) was looking at me like I was the dirt on their shoes. No one spoke, Fang looked surprised, but I couldn't be sure, I ran out to quickly.

_Pat, pat, pat._

Crap, there was a steady fall of footsteps coming from behind me, but it sounded like the person was having a bit of a trouble keeping up. What if it was another- No Max, don't think about it!

"Max, wait up! I can't run as fast as you. I am fat you know!" Claire called.

I stopped running and looked back, sure enough there was Claire patting down the alley trying to catch up to me.

"Sorry Claire, I didn't know it was you. Also, your not fat, don't bring yourself down."

When I looked back at Claire, I saw a huge man coming up behind her. I didnt know him, and claire obviously didn't bring anyone with her. By that time she had gained her breath back and was walking towards me. "Claire behind you!"

She whirled around and saw the bodybuilder like figure coming toward like he was going to rape both of us (you can just tell by a person's presence you know?). He easily toward over her 5'5 hieght at an impressive 6'0 at least. "Well Shit." was all she whispered before she launched into action. I just stared at her in wonder. She was punching and kicking with such precision. They guy was on the ground within a minute, no longer moving but still breathing.

She had her share of bruises, but nothing compared to what she did to that guy.

"Are you okay?" she was thinking about me right after she beat up that guy? Wow, I would be proud to be her friend.

"Me? I'm fine, I didn't just go beat someone twice my size, that was amazing!" I exclaimed.

She blushed before saying "It's nothing."

"Max, Claire, you down here?" now Fang decided to join the party. So far there was me, Claire, a man passsed out on the ground, and now Fang. Get the streamers and confetti. "Uh, why is there a man passed out on the ground?"

"He wanted to take a nap." Claire said with a straight face, trying so hard to not laugh. I nodded along with her. Her calming nature made it easy to be so silly right after being so serious. Fang gave us a skeptical look, and Claire lost it. She was doubled over laughing. I was too.

"Claire beat him up within a minute of punching him. It was awesome!" I managed to get out between laughs. Fang just shook his head. Party pooper.

"Come on, it's already 9." Fang said.

Wow, that late already? I can't go home now, I said I'd be home by 8:30, and it's 9?! By the time I get home it'll be around ten, so more dangers- stop. I am so conflicted.

"Max you okay? Your not looking so good."

"I'm fine Claire, I just need a place to stay for the night because it is to late to go home now."

"You can stay with me." I looked over at Fang, Claire had her mouth open, but Fang beat her to the offer. I don't even know if I can go with Fang because he is a guy, and I've only known him for two hours. Plus Gazzy and Angel will be wondering where I am, along with Nudge, but I'll have to take Fang up on his offer. I can call them and tell them that I am alright.

"Okay, thanks Fang."

When we got back to Journey it was already 9:30, how far had I run from there? Anyway, we said our byes to Claire, and found that everyone had left. Figures. When we reached the shiny Red Rim, he handed me his helmet, I guess he was going to go without one. I think he sensed my unease before getting on his bike because he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"There has to be something, if it's because I'm a guy, and you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to come over."

"No, it's fine. Yes I feel a tad uncomfortable because your a dude, but it's cool, I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hop on. I live closer to here than you it seems."

I had to grab onto him... Well, if this isn't sign from God saying that I could trust him, since I haven't been close/had an experience to be near a guy in five years, I don't know what is. Once I grab onto him, he starts the motorcycle, and I cling for dear life. He's really warm, so I didn't even mind that I had to grab onto him- forget I ever thought that. When he got onto the freeway, I squeezed onto him tighter

_Fang_

I feel so bad for Max. I completely understand where she's coming from though. She was probably thrown out, not for the same reasons as me, but because she was raped. I wonder if she has a kid(s) then.

I got side tracked when we got on my motorcycle, and she grabbed onto my waist. I wonder if she will ever trust me. All you can do is hope right? I hope my appearance isn't to untrustworthy. I have a tattoo in my wrist, and just today got black snake bites on my lower lip. I hope she doesn't think I'll harm her in anyway, because she is very skiddish, and I would love to have her as a friend, or maybe more.

**I just wanted to say that Joureny is the most AMAZING church ever, so they do NOT judge, just one guy named Chris, hense the reason why Chris is such a bastard in this story. Thanks!**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter (11:00 in SD)**

**~Shaire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry**** for the delay of the chapter, I've been busy with life. My parents think I am officially emo, even when I protest. My friend also had an accident, not going to go into detial though... Well onto the chapter, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JUST CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

_Fang_

Once we got to my house, we awkwardly stood inside waiting for the other to say something. I was used to the silence but I don't think that Max was.

"So, well, um..." I began to mumble, "Do you need to borrow clothes, or anything?"

"Yeah, some basketball shorts and a t-shirt would be great. Thanks."

"No problem."

I then procedded to tell her to sit on the couch and wait so I could get her some clothes for her to change into. When I got into my room, I saw that it was messy, so I cleaned up a little and got her some red basketball shorts that I never wear and a plain black shirt. Simple enough right?

When I went back out to her, I gave her the clothes and showed her the bathroom.

"Right through there, and if you need to take a shower or anything go ahead."

To say the least, it was awkward. I wouldn't be surprised if she just walked out my house and went to her home from here...

_Max_

Jeez, that was awkward... I wonder if I'll have to sleep on the couch, or if he has a spare bed room...(AN: I am not going to describe the house, but tell me if you want me to put a description in the next chapter) But whatever you guys are thinking, this is not going to be some cliche moment where we argue unil we wind up in the same bed because niether of us are stubborn enough to let the argument go. (AN: Max, Max,Max...)

I take a quick shower, I'll spare you the details, and head back out to the living room where Fang was supposed to be, but wasn't, of course. Now, that kind of scared me, I was alone wth a guy that I barely know, in his apartment. I have no advantage what-so-ever. Before thinking, I call out to him.

"Hey Fang, where are you?"

**Yes, I know it was short, and I am so sorry, but between writers block, my friends accident, and appartently being emo, I havent had time to write. ITS SUMMER NOW FOR ME! I just got off today, AWESOME. I will have a lot of time to write now though, so be expecting stuff :) **

**Song of the chapter**

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on

**Let me know if you guys want me to do songs of chapters, that may or may not have anything to do with the chapter itself...**

**-Shaire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoop! Anyone go to Fish Fest? It was amazing. If any of you don't know, Fish Fest is a Chistian concert that was held in the Orange County area of California.**

**Also, as two of you have guessed, the song from the last chapter was Riot by Three Days Grace... Awesome song by the way... **

**Onto the next chapter, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT.**

_Max_

Dear God, help me now... Alone in an apartment with a dude I just met, who was taller than me, and I have no clue where he is. Crap.

"Er, yeah Max?" he called back.

Well atleast I know now that he was going to try anything with me, because if he was, why would he call out? I'm way in over my head with this. I mean, what if he was just a normal guy, ya know. Trying to do the right thing, and help a girl out that need to crash for the night?

I took Fang's absence to call Nudge about Angel and Gazzy.

_Fang_

Oh dear, I thought that she would take longer in the shower than that... I know that I'm a screw up, and I can't do anything right, but seriously? I was in the middle of cutting. Now, don't look at me like I am taking this lightly, but I honestly hate talking about it, so just as I was taking my first cut, Max called out to me. That startled me, which made my hand slip. To sum it all up, I made the cut extremely deep.

You probably want to know why I am cutting at a time like this right? Well, having Max over is seriously stressing me out. No, it's not because of a little sister that had a remarkably close resemblance to Max that had died or anything. It's just that, well the only close person that has been in my life that is a girl is my mum. Even then we aren't close. What I am trying to get at is that I don't know how to really deal with a girl, not one my age atleast.

I quickly clean up, and bandage my wrist up. To be honest, I feel a little light headed, nothing I can't deal with though. I quickly cover up my bandage with my long sleeve black shirt and go check on Max.

I go out of my room into the living room area to see Max sitting on the couch, facing away from me. She seemed to be on her old shell phone, calling someone. She sounded like she should be finishing up soon.

Once she had finished her call, she sighed.

"Sorry, I was, um, cleaning up a little...?" I trailed off, wondering if that was a good enough lie.

Max looked a bit startled, then became skeptical. She seemed to brush it off though.

"Um, where am I going to sleep tonight?" she asked.

"Couch or on my bed, which ever you perfer. I'll take the other."

"Couch is good, thanks." She seemed to be tired, so I got out two extra blankets and pillows for her and said good night.

I head back to my room after turning off the lights wondering what she thinks of me.

_Max_

Well it seems that the couch doesn't like me and is very uncomfortable. Oh well.

Fang seems like a genuine guy, really trying to help. He hasn't tried anything, and didn't judge me... Awesome. I smiled, glad to have Fang as my newly found friend. With that I drift of to sleep.

-Later that already late night-

_Fang_

I wake up to the sound of footsteps in the hall. This sort of freaked me out, because only I should be in the house, right? Then I remembered that Max was here and was probably going to the bathroom.

I started to drift off to sleep once again when my bedroom door opened, to reveal a sleep walking Max. I smirk slight to my self. It was at that point in time when I realized that she was still walking towards my bed. I got curious as to why she was doing this. Then she got onto my bed and slipped under the covers.

I started to freak out once again, because I was only in my boxers! What if she decided to wake up just then and thought I was coming onto her? This is just great.

She lied her head down onto my chest and snuggled up next to me, and started to breathe even calmer than she had already had been. I just watched her, (No not in the creepy pedo way people!) and soon fell asleep too.

**Well, that's a wrap people! If you remember, Max said that she wouldn't end up in the same bed as Fang, because it was cliche... Hahaha**

**Song of the chapter**

Not even 15 minutes later  
I'm still walkin' down the street  
When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight  
And then he swept up from behind  
He put a gun up to my head  
He made it clear he wasn't lookin' for a fight

He said give me all you got  
I want your money not your life  
But if you try to make a move I won't think twice

**This song is quite good in my opinion, but still not much of a song, but kind of a poem, so yeah... If someone guesses it by 7pm (west coast time) Ill put up the next chapter today :) I am also trying to update sooner, but failing... Oh well, hope you guys had a great day!**

**-Shaire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, let's get on with the chapter shall we? I would just like to say, that you guys got the song fast, so here is the next chapter (this is the second chapter I put up today, so if you haven't already, look back at chapter 5) :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

_Max_

I was running, faster then I ever had before. It was warm, warmer then I remember this night being. I knew I was having a nightmare, but it still felt all to real. I knew I was running from my rapist, Dylan, I knew he was going to catch me. I knew everything that was going to happen. You know the feeling when you wish you could do something differently, no matter what? I wanted to change what had happened that night. I wanted to be able to get away, even if it was only a dream!

I've had this nightmare so many times, I can't even count. Every time I ran. Every time he caught me. He always ended up raping me. It always felt real. I was always scared.

I ran my heart out, but then he caught me. I thrashed and thrashed but he was older than me, and much stronger. I didn't even know him! I still don't. I know his name because he had been trying to pick my up before the chase began.

We were on the floor of a dirty alleyway. I didn't know where I was, so even of I got away I didn't know where to go.

He started to kiss and grope me right there, on the floor. I knew what he was going to do next, he would gag me, then take me to an abandoned apartment building that was falling apart. Then he would-

No, not this time, I was going to get away. I would not be broken by this excuse of a man!

Next thing I know, Dylan was on the ground being pummeled be a man dressed in all black. I was so joyful. When the man got off Dylan, I could see his face properly and saw that it was Fang of all people. Who knew he could beat someone up? I thought he was pretty lanky- I just got sidetracked, in a dream. How does that even work?

Anyway, I got up and hugged him, making the dream seem even warmer. I was so thankful to have him here. Have him stop what was going to happen, even of it was only a dream.

"Max, wake up, please wake up."

I knew he was urging me from the dream, but I didn't want it to end yet. It was to amazing to end. I didn't want to leave his safe arms, but all good things must come to an end, right?

I opened my eyes to see a shirtless Fang hovering over me looking worried. At least I think he looked worried, I was to busy checking him out. Who knew he had a six pack? I didn't think he was muscular at all, because the shirt he had been wearing was baggy...

_Focus Max! You're practically drooling!_I looked back up at his eyes and saw that they were worried and concerned. I then became curious as to why he was hovering over me, where I was at the moment (this room didn't look like the living room I feel asleep in at all), and why I wasn't freaking out over the fact that a shirtless man was hovering over me.

I guess he saw my confused face and got off of me.

Then he began to stutter and ramble.

"Uhh, don't worry, I'm not coming onto you or anything, you slept walk in here, um, well, er-"

I stopped him there by hugging him tightly. I was so happy that I was with him. Even if he had only been able to save me in a dream, I was still very joyful to be with him. I also became aware that he didn't have any pants on, only boxers. It would have been awkward, except the fact that Gazzy has been wanting boxers, because apparently they are 'cool' and he would be cool if he wore them. Yeah, fact of the matter, he runs around in them a lot around the apartment.

Fang was surprised for a moment, before he hugged me back.

"Max, are you okay? Also can you let me go get some pants on?"

At that, I couldn't hold back a slight blush creeping up into my cheeks. I think he saw, but he didn't say anything, or tease me. I was thankful for that.

He got up, put some black basketball shorts on, and came back, sitting cross legged (crisscross apple sauce, Indian sit, what ever you want to call it).

"I'm fine by the way, only had a nightmare that turned into one of the best dreams ever." I told him with a smile.

"You were freaking out quite a bit there, so... Yeah."

"Why am I in a bed with you. Also, why didn't you have your pants on?" I asked seriously. I was just messing with him, but I wanted to see him squirm under the pressure. I am such a great friend, aren't I?

"Well, you see, um, I don't usually sleep with pants on, and you slept walk in here, and-" I started laughing and cut him off.

"I'm just messing with you." I could tell he was relived, and did a little smirk, which made my heart skip a beat. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah, pretty awesome right?"

I looked around the room, laughing, for something to joke about and criticize. I stopped laughing abruptly when my gaze landed on white gauze and a bloody pocket knife.

Fang seemed to follow my gaze and then looked straight at me, ashamed.

"Why?" was all I said.

**Interesting chapter right? I feel so bad for Max... I feel really dark for writing Max's nightmare, but it ended up a great dream, right? Right? No, I guess it was still pretty bad..**

**If you were at Fish Fest you should know this song... **

**Hint: It's a Christian song**

Lord, I want to feel your heart  
And see the world through your eyes  
I want to be your hands and feet  
I want to live a life that leads

Ready yourselves, ready yourselves  
Let us shine the light of Jesus in the darkest night  
Ready yourselves, ready yourselves  
May the powers of darkness tremble as our praises rise

**You know the deal, guess the song and the next chapter will be put out earlier :D like tomorrow morning or something :)**

**I have a question for all of you. Who was your favorite Maximum Ride character and why?**

**Mine is Total, because he reminded me of what my dogs puppies might look like... He was also a great dog in the series :D he had a great sense of humor.**

**Have a great day!**

**-Shaire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank Ella Martenez for guessing the past two songs :D**

**White rabbit everyone (it's the beginning of a new month!)**

**This chapter you get to learn a little more about Fang.**

**Well, here is your next chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

_Fang_

I felt like such a terrible person at this point in time. I can't believe I didn't put them away! What if this made Max look at me differently, or what if she ran away?

I had so many thoughts racing through my head, that I thought I was gong to explode.

Max calmly placed a hand on my shoulder and repeated what she had said.

"Why?" I could tell that this was troubling her. I had an answer for her, but that would definitely make her look at me differently. I feel so bad, dirty even.

I looked up at her and began my story, wondering what she will think of me now.

"When I was younger, maybe around the age of five, my mum and dad cheated on each other at the same time. Niether of them knowing what the other was doing. A couple of months down the road and my mum was pregnant, and my dad had a pregnant mistress/prostitute. They both became to wrapped up with the pregnancies that they completely forgot about me." I started.

"That's complete crap! Why didn't they just get divorced or something! Why didn't they focus on their son!" I could tell that Max was starting to get worked up about this, so I calmed her down by placing my hand on her head. I really didn't want to get in trouble for her shouting at two in the morning.

"I don't know, all I know is that I wasn't an issue, so I was forgotten."

"But why-"

"Max."

"Yeah?"

"You want to know what happens next?"

She nods her head.

"Okay, shhh. Apparently my mum and dad still loved each other but they also wanted to still be with their affairs. We moved into a giant mansion type house and had the other two move in with us. That way everyone could be with their baby daddies."

"What the hell is wrong with your parents?"

"Many things. Anyway, both pregnant women gave birth, but my mum's baby didn't technically survive. Her name was Ella. The police never found evidence, infact they were never called in..." Max frowned at that statement.

"Why? Why would the police need to have been called?"

"Well she and my dad went missing for a couple days. When my dad returned, Ella wasn't with him. I just assume that he had murdered her." Max had a shocked expression on her face. "I don't really like to talk about it much."

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. Maybe you c-can tell me another time." Max was almost in tears.

"I remember when I found out Ella was dead. I cried and cried for days, weeks even. We never had a funeral or anything. Like me, she was forgotten. I loved her, even if I had only spent one or two days with her, my dad took her three days after she was born. I felt like I was responsible, and somehow my mum thought so too. She started to abuse me, physically and mentally. Soon my dad, his girfriend, and my mum's boyfriend began abusing me too. I guess I really am nothing-"

"Don't ever say that about yourself! Your mum, dad, and their girlfriends and boyfriends are all shit heads! They have no right to do that..." at this point I could tell that Max was going to fall asleep while ranting.

"Max go back to bed, I can tell that you are tired."

I got up to leave, but Max grabbed onto my hand and started to fall asleep.

"Stay please, I don't want another nightmare."

I don't know what her having nightmares has to do with me, but I stayed and got into the bed next to her. She snuggled up to me and fell into what seemed like a deep, peaceful sleep.

I know I have only known this girl for a couple hours, but it seems like I have known her for forever.

**Well, how do ya like dem apples? Starting to get a little Fax in. Ok, so that wasn't really Fax, but they warmed up to each other XD**

**Here's the song(this actually has something to do with the story, you know, cuz Fang said "when I was younger" haha, ok I'll stop)**

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

**I hope you guys had a wonderful and safe day!**

**-Shaire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, it has come to my attention that this fanfic seems like a book called ****_The Fault in Our Stars _****by John Green. I don't know of that book, but if any of you have read it and find that this is similar, please tell me which part is. I will change it, or at least advertise the book here. :) But this is not based off of that book, it actually based on Journey Church's Wednesday night group meetings, held by different people within the church. This didn't actually happen to me, but it made me have an idea for a fanfic.**

**Thanks to the four people, Adamglambertlover, a guest, Ella Martenez, and Catiebug14, for reviewing and wanting me to keep going! I got to 20 reviews and I got so excited :)**

**DISCLIAMER: I ONNLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

_Max_

I don't know what time I woke up, but I definitely didn't think I would wake up lying on someone's chest. I started to freak out a bit. I mean the person had their arm around my waist! Nothing happened that I remember. No parties (not that I would go to one), no bars, nothing that would make me end up here.

I look up to see Fang sleeping there calmly. That made me realize what happened last night, and how he had opened up to me. I snuggled into his side a little more. His grip on my waist tightened. I didn't want to leave yet, but I knew I would have to get my kids from Nudge sooner or later.

I was just thinking of getting up and waking Fang up, when a man stumbled into the room. He had brown curly hair that seemed to be styled perfectly. It looked ugly to me, but it would have been something Nudge would be obsessing over. He had what some might call a baby face, no where near as handsom as Fa- _No Max. _He looked drunk or high at least...

_What was a man doing in Fang's house? He didn't mention anyone else living here!_

"Hey Fang, finally get lucky?" the man slurred "With a hot babe no less, when can I have a turn? She's wearing your clothes too? Wow you must loooooooove her..."

By this time Fang had woken up, and got out of bed.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking up on my big brother. Something wrong with that?" This man was definitely drunk. He was stumbling, tripping, and slurring all over the place.

"Yes, something is wrong with that! You can't just barge in here!"

It was then that I quietly and slowly got out of the room. I was going to leave them to discus what ever they needed to talk about.

"Max, at least let me drive you home." I hadn't noticed that he followed me out.

"Awww, is the pretty little lady going home so soon? How about she gives me a big ole kiss on the lips before she goes?" he slurred.

This scared me. I know from experience that drunk people got angry very easily. When they did get angry, it was not a pretty sight. I would know, because of my parents getting drunk a lot.

"Sam, would you like to keep your arm?" Fang asked, deadly serious.

"Now, why would I want to lose my arm? You are really stupid Fang."

Fang just sighed.

"I would suggest keeping thoughs types of comments to yourself Sam. Stay here, I need to talk to you. Don't do anything stupid."

With that we walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about him Max, he's the other kid from the story last night."

"Your dad's girlfriend's kid?"

"Yup."

"Wow, he's a brat. Or very preppy to say the least." He had a light pink polo and khakis. Yeah I don't think that looks good either, now Fang's dark attire look grea- _No Max._

"Yeah, he basically replaced me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Here you go." He handed me his helmet. "I'll have to get a second one of these." He gave me a smirk.

"Maybe."

I have him my Address and we got onto his Red Rim. Man I wish I had it.

I held on tightly to Fang's waist, and felt the same warmth I had felt yesterday night. Now that I mention it, it's the same warmth I had felt in my dream. It comforted me, made me feel safe.

When I got to my crummy apartment, I saw three faces in the window. Knowing I was going to be questioned later I sighed.

Fang looked at me curiously and I just shook my head.

"Thanks for everything Fang." I gave him a big ole bear hug.

"No problem Max." Still holding onto me tightly he gave me one last squeeze and let me go.

I gave him my phone number and he gave me his.

"Wanna hang out again?" I asked. I didn't want this time with him to end, but at least I could hope for more time with him again sometime, right?

"Definitely."

With that I walked into the apartment building and was ambushed by three excited faces with mouths moving rapidly. One comment shocked me in particular. It was Angel who said it, the little devil.

"Mommy, when did you get a new boyfriend?"

She said it with such innocence too...

Ah crap.

**Well guys, how was that? I only have 10% let in my iPad too, so you better be happy...**

**Song of the chapter:**

Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned twenty four  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?

**Could I maybe get 5 reviews for this chapter? Now, I'll still try to put out a chapter tomorrow even if I don't, but it would be good incentive :)**

**Hope you had a wonderful and safe day!**

**-Shaire**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Happy Fourth of July! I don't care if your not American, it's happy day for us, so be happy with us. :) **

**I was so surprised when I immediately got five reviews! It made my day.**

**Thanks to tiftifx3, Horsegirl2905! ScilenceIsGolden13, Ella Martenez, Adamglambertlover, and Forget My Silence for reviewing, and giving me six instead of five reviews :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

_Max_

"Angel honey, I don't have a boyfriend." I directed this at all three of them.

"But mummy, why did you stay over at his house then?" Angel asked.

"Because he's my friend, and he let me stay over at his place." I said.

"When can we meet him mum?" That was Gazzy. He seemed to be trying to act like the man of the house, wondering what this mysterious man was doing with his mum.

"I don't know when Gazzy, but I'm sure he would be happy to meet you two."

Nudge had been strangely quiet this whole time.

I turned to her, expecting to have her texting on her phone. Probably Iggy, her boyfriend of two years. I didn't expect for her to be on my phone texting someone.

I only have 7 contacts on my phone. Two of which I never use (my mums cell- haven't used that since I was kicked out five years ago, and my bosses/work number- for when I call in sick or something), two of which I haven't used (Fang's and Claire's), and three of which I use on a daily basis (Nudge's, Vic's, and Jonathan's). She wouldn't be texting herself, so that's one down. Today is Thursday, so she couldn't be texiting Jonathan or Vic (Thursday = alone time for them). She wouldn't be texting my mum or boss, so she's texting Fang or Claire. Crap. Hopefully it's Claire.

"Hey Nudge, why are you on my phone?" I'm still hopeful.

"Who's Fang, Max? Also, why is he wondering if he can come over in four hours?" All hope is now diminished.

"Fang, what kind of name is that?" Gazzy remarked.

"What kind of name is Gazzy?" Angel retorted.

"Well I have a reason, I have a junked up digestive system!"

"Hey, use nicer words Gazzy." I said.

"Sorry." Gazzy mumbled.

"Well, what if he was named Fang at birth or if he also has a reason for that as his nickname?" Angel asked.

I sighed, knowing that their banter was pointless and going nowhere, as it often does.

"Nudge, can you please give me the phone? To answer your questions, Fang is the guy that you saw earlier who-"

"That hot emo looking guy? He looked yummy. You are so lucky to have him! Wow, he's the first guy friend you've had in years! Wait, is he more than a friend? He looked like the kind of guy you would want to date. I bet you guys are dating! Have you gone on a first date yet? Was that where you were last night? So have you guys kissed yet? Ohh, anything more than than that, like-"

"Nudge! You are in front of five year olds! What do you think you are doing?"

"Sorry Max. I got a little carried away, didn't I?" She looked sheepish.

"Yeah, you did. Can you please give me the phone now? I'd like to respond to him, so it won't look like I am avoiding him." I said, holding my hand out for the phone.

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

**Hey Max, do you mind if I come over in a couple hours. Maybe like at 1?**

_Yeah, that would be fine. You can meet Angel and Gazzy. Maybe Nudge too._

**Who is Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge?**

_Angel and Gazzy are my twin babies. Well, they aren't babies anymore, they are five. Nudge on he other hand is my adoptive younger sister. The only one in my family that didn't disown me._

**Oh, sorry. I'll be there at one. See ya then.**

_Yeah, see ya._

**Also, would you mind if I stayed the night, Sam has to crash at my place and needs the bed. He takes my apartment over a lot.**

_Yeah that would be fine, we going to share a bed again, or is one of us going to sleep elsewhere? Like on the floor or couch?_

**Which ever you prefer.**

I smiled at that, looking down at my phone. He really is courteous.

_How about we'll see when it is time to sleep?_

**Sure, see you then.**

_See ya!_

Nudge looked at me strangely for smiling at my phone. Like she doesn't smile at hers all the time...

"Hey Nudge, Fang is going to be over here at one, so do you mind helping me clean up a little?" I asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." She replied.

While she started working on my small living area, I went into the kitchen seeing what we have to eat. Not much. Spaghetti would be fine, right?

I wondered how Angel and Gazzy would react to Fang being here at the apartment. Maybe they can stay over at Ari's.

Ari is also five, and Iggy's little brother. Angel and Gazzy sleep over often when Nudge and I have what you might call a 'girls night' which mainly consisted of her talking and gossiping with me falling asleep. What fun.

I wonder why Fang wanted to come over, not that I mind of course. I miss him. I wonder if he feels the same way.

_Fang_

After having a stressful conversation with Sam, containing him moaning over his broken heart being trampled by his hooker of a girlfriend and his half brother Dylan, I texted Max.

I missed her already. I know, you probably think I am crazy, but she the only real friend I have.

After our texting conversation I realized it was 10am, meaning I could still have cereal and have it qualify as breakfast.

After eating and surfing the web, I saw it was 12 and began packing for the 'sleepover' with Max.

I grabbed my laptop, clothes for tomorrow (I don't need clothes for sleeping- if you don't understand read chapter 6), keys, my phone and stuffed al of it into a messenger bag that would hold the stuff as I rode on my Red Rim.

It was 12:45 by then so I headed off to Max's.

**If you guys didn't understand in the middle, Fang was bolded and Max was italicized, and they were texting back and forth. I also used proper English so you could understand. Your welcome :)**

**So how about getting up to 35 reviews, so six reviews? Maybe 40 for an accidental Fax kiss that doesn't have Max running away? :D It means a lot to me. I only wish you guys could see my parents expressions when they see me burst into a smile when I see how many reviews I have... I rarely smile.**

**Song of the chapter:**

A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words were swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe

**Hope you had a wonderful and safe day! Did you guys get to see fireworks? I could see them from my house.**

**-Shaire**

**PS: Read ****_The Fault in Our Stars _****by John Green (Advertisement)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I was trying to prolong the update so I could get up to 40 reviews for the Fax kiss, but I think you guys have waited long enough... I got to 38 reviews! :D**

**Thanks to ****tiftifx3, chelseaellysse, fangdiangelo, Adamglambertlover (x2), a Guest, Nynyluvsff, Random rainbow u, and another guest for reviewing!**

**Should I give you guys that Fax kiss or not... Hmmm :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

_Max_

I was laying on the couch watching the tiny little TV with Gazzy and Angel when there was a knock on the door (we don't have a doorbell at this crappy little apartment space).

"I'll get it." Angel scurried toward the door as she said it.

"Not if I get there first!" Gazzy always wanting to be competitive also rushed to the door with Nudge hot on his heels.

I just sighed and watched as a somewhat surprised Fang entered the room and set a duffle bag next to the door entrance. No one seemed to notice it but me.

"So you are Fang? I thought you were shorter, because when I was watching you down there with Max you seemed just about the same height, but now I can see that you are a couple inches taller than her. Max come over here so I can tell the difference!" I sighed and got up.

When I got over to Fang I looked up at him and mouthed the word sorry. Atleast he wasn't running away like some people do when they hear Nudge's ranting. That wasn't even a big rant...

Nudge kept blabbering away. Something about going to the mall soon, unicorns, and One Direction. I wasn't a fan of anyone one of those things, no offense.

"So anyway, I'm Nudge or Crystal, this is Gazzy aka Hunter, and this is Angel aka Hailey." Nudge ended, pointing at herself, then Gazzy, and then Angel. "You wanna know why we have these nicknames? Or are you going to guess?"

"Your Nudge because people have to nudge you to be quiet. Gazzy has a junked up digestive system. Angel is aneglic."

All of our mouths hung open. No one had know the reason behind our nicknames that precisely before...

Fang just stood there patiently waiting for something to happen.

"Well Max, he's a keeper." Even Nudge was somewhat speechless.

"Anyway, want me to show you around? Not that there is much to show." I trailed off, wondering if that was a good enough reason to let those three stop interrogating him.

"Sure." It kinda sounded like he said shore. Do you understand? Me neither.

"Okay, so this is the kitchen." I walked into the almost empty cramped kitchen only to hear Nudge calling me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Iggy said that Ari was wondering if Gaz and Ange wanted to spend the night. He asked me if I wanted to stay over too. Who would pass up that opportunity? I get to spend the night over at Iggy's!" She squealed.

"Yeah they can spend the night over there, just don't do anything that would scar the kids minds, mkay?"

"Max..." She whined.

"Mmhmm?"

"You know I would never do anything like that!" She sounded like a spoiled child.

"Yes I know Nudge, I was just messing with you."

"Great! I'll go tell Gaz and Ange. We are going to meet up at the park and then go to their house."

"Okay, have fun!"

You might be wondering were Fang is in all of this. Well I was wondering to. Since there is what you might call a breakfastbar that has an area were you can look through to the living room I hadn't looked back at Fang since I had entered the kitchen. I looked behind me to see Fang standing there waiting.

Then they left for the park, saying their goodbyes, leaving me and Fang. Alone. In my apartment.

I turned around and ran smack into Fang chest. He caught me by the waist so I wouldn't fall. I blushed looking down. He began to apologize immediately.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Jeez, I'm not a piece of glass, I'm fine."

I continued to look down because I was blushing. He had his hands around my waist! What was I supposed to do, push him off of me?

He smirked, knowing that I was blushing, but let go.

"So, what are we going to do now? We have basically all day to do absolutely nothing." Fang grinned at me as he spoke.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea, but I'll have to drive you somewhere. If you wouldn't mind of course."

"Sure."

"Great, but you might want to grab a bathing suit and towel."

"Are you going to take me to some cliche place in the middle of the woods that has a beautiful lake that is abandoned?"

"Maybe..."

"Really? I didn't know that those places existed in real life. I'll go get a bathing suit on under my clothes."

I wonder if he brought a bathing suit or if he was just going to go in his boxers. The thought made me blush as I changed into my suit and put shorts and a shirt on over them. I had put on a black bikini I had gotten years ago, before I was kicked out. It was a little small, but still fit.

"You ready?"

"Yup."

We walked out of my apartment and got onto his motorcycle. I got the same exhilarating feeling I had gotten last time I was on his Red Rim. I also felt safe and warm like in the dream as I held onto his waist. I could feel his abs through his black shirt.

After about thirty minuets of driving Fang pulled up to a forest and got off. I followed him into the forset, until I saw it. There was a tall rock, I'm talking about a roughly twenty foot tall boulder. Just below it was a clear lake.

I took off my shirt and shorts and ran into the water. It was beautiful. When I had come up for air I saw that Fang was nowhere to be found. Then I went under.

I saw Fang laughing at me. Oh so that's how he wanted to play it huh? Well two can play that game. I went under noticing that the water was surprisingly deep, Fang was in his boxers, and that the that the string in the back of my swimsuit top was coming undone.

I quickly fixed my top and came up for air. Fang was looking up at the sky quietly. That's when I decided my plan of attack.

"Max you aren't going to be able to dunk me, you do realize that right?"

"Damn it."

I went to go to face him. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Max, do you know why God puts certain people through tough times?"

"It's because he has a greater plan for us. He knows that we will be able to pull through as long as we don't give into temptation. I'm not saying that we don't make mistakes or sin, but He knows that we can achieve the plan He has set for us." I said softly.

I was amazed at my own words. I hadn't known that I was going to say that, but once I opened my my mouth, it just flowed.

Fang looked down at me, greatful for what I had said. The message God sent through me to him was received. I smiled up at him.

He tucked a stray lump of hair behind my ear and grinned at me. Then he splashed a giant wave of water at me.

"Oh it's on." I said.

We played around and laughed. Around six we got out and huddled in our towels close together for body heat. We were on top of the boulder.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. It was what would have been a very touching seen to any onlookers, and it was.

I leaned up to kiss his cheek the same time he was about to kiss my head. We ended up kissing each other on the lips. His lips were firm but soft on my own. Once I realized what we were doing I leaned away. Looking into his eyes I saw them clouded over. He was thinking, probably internally debating.

I sighed and looked away wondering why I had liked kissing him so much. He is my best friend! Then I realized that that was his first kiss, and technically mine too.

Oh what am I going to do?

**Awww, a short little Fax kiss :) It wasn't much, but you gotta give me credit, it's one in the morning here!**

**Anyway no one guessed the last song wich was The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco...**

**Song of the chapter:**

There's children throwing snowballs  
instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside

**I hope you guys had a wonderful and safe day!**

**-Shaire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay... This one is going to be a little longer, okay? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

_Fang_

Dear God in Heaven, what have I done? I just kissed a girl for goodness sake. I am so screwed. What if she doesn't like me anymore? Or, what if she doesn't want to see me ever again? What if I-

My thoughts were cut off by Max getting up. I didn't really want to leave just yet, but I guess we should leave considering what happened and all...

"So want to head back to my place? It's seven."

"Yeah sure." Atleast she still wanted me to be around, right?

"I'll grab my stuff and then we'll start to head back, sound good?"

"Yeah."

I still can't believe I kissed her! Even if it was a second long, and was an accident, I feel stupid and embarrassed.

We collected our stuff that we had thrown everywhere and headed back to my RedRim. I give her my helmet and then we're off.

* * *

Once we reach her house, it's 7:30 or so. We both get drier clothes on, me in black basketball shorts and a thin gray-ish black v-neck and Max in light blue sleep shorts and a white rugged tank top, we snuggled up on the couch. The kiss is almost forgotten.

Neither of us are tired, so we watch I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry. It's a funny 2007 Adam Sandler movie. At times Max would laugh so hard that she would make clicking sounds in the back of her throat. It sort of sounded like a crab... This is going to be great blackmail.

While watching the comedy I put my arm up on the back of the couch, trying to get comfortable. Max decided to stretch out and lean against me, placing her head on my shoulder and arms around my waist.

By the time the movie had finished Max was asleep and making baby dinosaur noises. In other words soft sounds that come from her throat while her mouth is open. It's cute. I smile to myself.

I pick her up and frown. I knew that she was going to be light, but I figured she would be a little heavier. She couldn't have been more than 100 pounds, tops. She is a 6 feet tall and 23 year old woman. She should atleast be 20-30 pounds heavier.

I wandered around, looking for her room with her in my arms. When I finally found it I laid her in the bed and turned around to go sleep on the couch. Her hand shot out and softly grabbed my own and lightly tugged.

"Stay." She whispered.

I sighed and looked down at her. We had kissed today! I thought I screwed everything up, but I guess I hadn't. I took off my shirt, but kept my basketball shorts on. Then I slid into her bed.

* * *

_Max_

I remember watching the movie, but not all of it. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was dreaming. About Fang, Dylan, and I. Let me tell you, that it might have been the best dream and the worst dream I have ever had at the same time.

_Fang and I were back on the boulder. We were kissing like it was any normal day out for a couple. I was in my bathing suit, and he was in his. I was lying down on my back with my hands on his chest and he was hovering over me, his hands on either side of my shoulders. I didn't get the sense or feeling to run. It felt natural. I again felt the warmth of comfort and maybe love?_

_I broke the kiss, smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back and then was roughly torn off of me. Next thing I knew I was back in the alleyway with Dylan over me. I was thrashing. I looked over to where Fang would have been and saw him slumped over and groaning._

_"Fang help!" I struggled to get the words to form._

_"Shut up you stupid little whore! You are worthless and that whimpy piece of gay trash ain't gonna save you this time."_

_It was like this was happening for a second time. It wasn't like the past nightmares. It was like a warning. A warning that I was going to have to face him again._

_"Fang!" I whimpered._

_"Huh?" Fang looked up and saw me under Dylan. He soon rushed over to my side and got Dylan off of me. Again I just stood off to the side and watches Fang beat him up. Once Dylan was on the floor struggling to breathe Fang walked over to me. He hugged me close to him._

_"Max, wake up."_

When I opened my eyes I saw two dark orbs and delicious abs. Dear God, why am I always attracted to his abs?

"I didn't say anything last time Max, but please, my eyes are up here."

I blushed and looked up. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Sorry but I am going to continue worrying about you, because you keep thrashing in your sleep."

"Oh sorry." I was slurring because sleep was once again taking me over. I closed my eyes as Fang shifted beside me so he was face up. I snuggled up into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting manner. I could definetly get use to this. I wrapped my arms around his waist and fell alseep once again.

* * *

When I awoke I was still laying on top of Fang's chest with his arms around me. He was still sleeping so I decided to just wait it out until he woke up. I drew small circle around on his chest and abs. I became amused when I drew circles on his abs, because they would twitch.

After about thirty minutes of waiting I decided to start poking his face. I poked his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his lips, and finally his eyes. I got startled when he put a piece of stray hair behind my ear without opening his eyes.

"Would you like to tell me why you are poking my face?" His voice was deeper than it normally was since he just woke up.

"Ummm, no reason..." I drifted off, not knowing what to say.

"Okay."

He got up and out of the bed and stretched. He checked the clock and saw that it was nine.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I actually have to go because of Sam. I don't want him to trash my apartment. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Want to go to church tonight? At 7 there is a service on Fridays..."

"That sounds great, I'll pick you up in my beat up truck if Nudge, Gaz, and/or Ange want to come. Sound good?"

"That sounds great. I'll ask them. See ya?"

"Yeah." He smiled, put his shirt on and grabbed his stuff. Then he went over to me and kissed me forehead. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. I saw his eyes brighten just a little.

Then he was off to deal with his own problems, and I was left to my thoughts.

* * *

_Fang_

I left Max's apartment happy. Not only did I get a kiss on the cheek from Max, but I also don't think that the kiss damaged our friendship.

I was also stoked when Max asked me to go to church with her. That means she wants to spend more time with me. I know that we have only known each other for a couple of days, only two, but I felt oddly comfortable with her. It's like we have always known each other. God put us in each others lives.

Now to sort things out with Sam.

You see, my whole family is junked up. From the two families living in one home to the part where they all cheating on each other, it got very confusing. I have a half brother (Sam), who has a half brother (Dylan) - they have the same mum. Now I'm not related to Dylan by blood, so he isn't my brother, thank God. He is messed up.

Anyway, I have to deal with Sam and Dylan, even though we all share a mutual hate for each other.

When I got home Sam was passed out drunk on the couch, mumbling something about 'hot babes' and other explicit things innocent minds would prefer not to hear. I woke him up, gave him some medicine for his upcoming head ache and drove him back to his apartment complex in my black truck (a Ford pickup truck). He wobbled off and the proceeded shouted at me to leave.

I gladly left and went back to my apartment, thinking about Max.

It was already 11:30 by the time I got back, so I took a shower, shaved, brushed my teeth, etc. And had lunch, consisting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I then went back into my room and got on my laptop.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating...**

**I saw The Conjuring... Thoughts? No spoilers for people who haven't seen it though...**

**It wasn't scary in my opinion... I only flinched when there was a part about wrists, and that's because of personal preference. Good movie though.**

**SOTC**

When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating

**Hope you guys had a wonderful and safe day (and past week or so).**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys, you know who you are. :3**

**~Shaire**


	12. Chapter 12

**If anyone was confused about the whole Sam/Dylan/Fang thing, here you go: **

**Fangs mum and dad both brought home their girlfriend and boyfriend while still being married. Fangs mum had Ella - deceased. Fangs dads girlfriend had Sam - asshole. Dylan was from the girlfriend and another man before this whole fiasco. So relations go like this: Dylan&Sam Sam&Fang all half brothers but Fang and Dylan aren't related.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

* * *

_Max_

When Fang left I thought about that kiss. Did it mean anything to him? Obviously it did, it was his first, but will it screw with our already short friendship? I just hope he doesn't cut or do anything that could permanently hurt himself.

While I was pestering myself with these questions my phone started to ring. Who could it be?

I looked over and saw a number that I didn't recognize, so I answered with the standard greeting of "Hello?"

"Hey Max! How are you and Fang doing?"

"Claire?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it have been? Santa? No, that's my twin..." She said sarcastically.

"No, I just didn't know that you had my number..." I trailed off.

"Wow, Fang must have really taken your mind off things. Insert suggestive wink here. I'm just kidding. You gave me your number on Wednesday, remember?"

Now that she mentioned it, I did remember. "Sorry Claire. Did you want to meet up today or something? Fang and I are going to the 7 o'clock service tonight, are you going?"

"Want to go to the mall before hand? Also could I catch a ride with you two for the service?"

"Yeah of course Claire." I give her my address and wait until she arrives.

I hear a nock at my door 10 or so minutes later. Claire was standing there in a red NOTW shirt that had the character for love on it. She also had black skinnyish jeans and was supporting Wayfarer look-alike yellow and black sunglasses.

"Hey Max!" She then looked me up and down. "I know people are trying to be original now a days, but going out in your pajamas, really Max? I'm just messing with you, but you should go change."

"You're probably right."

I went back into my room after excusing myself. I found a black Fall Out Boy shirt that had black letters in white squares. I found old white skinny jeans and put them on. I put my beat up black AirWalks that look like Converse on, and I went back to Claire.

"So let's go?" I asked her.

"In a sec, because I absolutely love your shirt! I wish I had it. Fall Out Boy is my favorite band." She was staring at me like she was in love.

"I was lucky enough to find it at a garage sale a year or so back. I too have a great love of Fall Out Boy." I smiled. "It was so cheap."

"Well l am extremely jealous." With that she walked out the door. I just looked at the space where she had been. Then she pops back in and says. "You coming?"

I just silently laugh and shake my head.

She leads me out to a dark maroon Jeep that has its top down.

"Shopping with me is like nothing you have ever been through before." She warned as we climbed into her car. "Shopping means to me that I get to make fun of hookers with crap on for clothes and such. I don't usually even buy anything."

"Awesome." I smirked.

* * *

Once we got to the Parkway Plaza we go in through the Sears and walk around the inside. We went past the carousel and the kids area that I'm convinced is filled with germs.

We made fun a hooker lookalikes that had gunk covering their faces and showy tops and bottoms. Now all they need is to be on a street corner.

We also pasted by the Icing shop by Claire's. I made fun of her for a bit until the conversation led to us talking about all of the money that she stuffs up her butt. It went a little something like this:

"So millionaire, where do you keep all of your money?" I questioned.

"Oh you know, here and there, mostly here though." She said, trying not to laugh.

"And where is here?"

"My butt..." She trailed off.

"So you keep all of your money in your butt?" I asked horrified.

"Yup. You should have seen the surgeon's face that had to put it in there." She said laughing.

"You just went to far." I said laughing with her.

"Did I? I didn't notice." We were both laughing hysterically now.

There is something bonding about acting crazy I front of a bunch of people you don't know. I'm really glad that we came.

Hold that thought, did I just see my mum walk by? I stopped laughing abruptly. Claire noticed and followed my line of sight.

"Hey are you okay Max. You are just starring at some weird old lady."

I smiled a little at Claire's description of my mother.

Well, I should go talk to her, shouldn't I? What have I got to lose?

I walked over to her, with Claire following behind me. "Hey, mother? You remember me? You know, just that oldest daughter you had that you abandoned. Not a big deal, right? How are you and father?" I sarcastically asked.

"I don't know who you are, street trash." She spit.

"Old age getting to you already? You can't even remember me? That's to bad. Whatever." With that, I walked away. Claire was again scurrying after me.

"Wow, that's your mum? I thought she would have been your grandma atleast."

"Yup that's my dead old mother. I shouldn't have gone over to her." I snap.

"Jeez sorry Max. So you want to head back to your place? It's five thirty and the service starts at seven."

"Yeah, sounds great."

* * *

**Hey guys, how was the chapter? If you didn't see, I put chapter 11 up last night.**

**SOTC**

Cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably  
The last person in the world right now she wants to see  
And when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
And ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless (and that's all right I must confess)

**Hope you guys had a wonderful and safe day!**

**Thanks for the reviews :3**

**-Shaire**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys!**

**If you haven't already, please check out my new story Hanbleceya. I'm alternating updating stories. I'd really appreciate all the support I can get on both my stories, so if you could please tell your fellow FanFictioners about my story that would be awesome :) Claire is also in Hanbleceya.**

**Ah, shameless self promotion... :)**

**The song from the last chapter was Mood Rings by Relient K. No fans? That's alright. On with the chapter?**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

_Max_

I sighed. Why would any mother, much less my own, do something as terrible as disowning her first born child! It's just makes no sense. Yeah I 'dishonored' my family and kept Angel and Gazzy instead if getting an abortion. I also became a 'teen mum' and that apparently makes your family lose all respect for you. It sucks.

During our ride back to my apartment Nudge called me. She told me useless things, like the latest fashion styles, how dreamy Iggy is, how she wishes she was famous, etc. She also told me that she was back at the apartment with the twins.

Claire looked over at me. "Are you sure you are alright? We don't have to go to the service if you aren't up to it," She looked back at he road. "But it is an excuse to see Fang. Don't even try to deny the fact that you two have something going on, or that you are going to have something go on..." She trailed off, allowing me time to think about what she had said.

I blushed slightly and put my head down. I don't need an excuse to see Fang! I could go to his apartment, or I could call him. I don't need an excuse, do I? We also do not have anything going on. I'm not not denying anything either! It's just simple facts. Facts are Facts, no question about it.

While I had the internal debate in my head Claire pulled up to my apartment. "Hey, Max? We're back at your apartment," She said as she looked for a spot to park. "Is this a good place to park?"

I looked up and nodded. She was right in front of my apartment next to a black beat up truck. Could that be Fang's by any chance? If it is, then he would be with the twins and Nudge. This could make for an interesting entrance to my home.

We went up the three steps to my apartment. I unlocked the door and slowly let it swing open. How's that for a dramatic entrance? What I saw next, I almost couldn't comprehend.

I just about burst out laughing when I went inside my apartment. Fang was there sitting in a metal chair I didn't know that I had with his hand tied up with rope. He was in front of a metal table that I also didn't know I had. All the lights were turned off except for a table lamp that was shining directly into his eyes. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy where standing on the other side of the table interrogating him. Claire had began to laugh which was actually alerted them from their session. All four looked up at us.

"So would you guys like to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Well," Nudge began. "He knocked on the door, like, right after we came inside! I was, like, 'Who the heck is that?' and Gaz and Ange were, like, freaking out! Cuz, it couldn't have been you, because you would have used a key, and it couldn't have been Claire, cuz she was with you. No one ever comes to our house, and when I saw that it was a tall dude dressed in all black, I was like 'Fang? What is he doing here?' So I let him in and then we started asking questions about you and him. I asked him about all the juicy details, and he was, like, 'What?' and got all confused! So then I started to explain what I meant-"

Saved by Gazzy again. I gave him a thumbs up sign. "Basically we took your boyfriend, bound him with rope and asked, well more like Nudge asked, questions about you and him." Angel elaborated.

Great, now they think I have a boyfriend, I should set the record straight. "Fang is not my boyfriend." Nudge opened her mouth to speak, but I continued before she could say anything. "If you want to know what we have been doing, I will tell you this now, it will not have any 'juicy details' or anything of the sort, now let him go, we are going to a church service at seven. Do you three want to come?"

Nudge looked at Angel and Gazzy who both shrugged. "Nah, thanks for the offer though Max. You guys can go and scope the place out for us. Unless its Journey, because we used to go there, remember Max? Well you still sort of go. Like the Wednesday night thing. How was that by the way?"

"It was okay Nudge, I'll tell you more about it later though, okay?" I looked at the cracked clock I had hung up on the wall. It read 6:40. "We have really go to go."

"Okay, have fun you three!"

"Can you untie me first?" Fang asked. I looked down at him, smirked, then looked at Nudge.

"Don't look at me, I don't know how to untie knots! Angel and Gazzy tied him up!" That was from Nudge.

I raised my eyebrow at Angel and Gazzy, who both in return shrugged. I sighed and went over to Fang who had now stood up. "Give me your hands and follow me."

I lead him into the bathroom where I kept my scissors and cut the rope. It took a minute or two to cut all the way through it, because it was tied a couple of times around his wrist. I am impressed by my twins tying abilities, though.

When we return, Claire is having a conversation with Angel and Gazzy while Nudge is on her phone, probably talking to Iggy. When I walk up to the three the conversation ceases to exist. Claire looks around and whistles, trying to make it appear like no scheming was going on. Angel giggled and grabbed Gazzy's hand. They ran back into their room.

"What are you plotting, Claire?" I asked seriously.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She gave a devilish grin."Shall we head out?"

Fang nodded and went out the door, glad to leave the apartment of 'crazies.' Claire and I follow him. When I was locking up they asked me, at the same time I must add, which car to take. They then began to state all the pros about their car and the cons about the other car. I just shook my head.

"We should take Fang's car. I haven't been in it yet. We were in yours all day today, Claire."

"Okay, fine." Claire huffed and got in the back seat I got in the passengers seat and Fang got in the drivers seat. Then we were off.

* * *

**How was that guys? Good chapter? I made it a little longer, and when I say a little I mean a little (only 1,300+ words) since I am on my laptop C:**

**Next chapter will have only a little bit about their church experience, so don't worry, I'm not going to make you listen to a service...  
**

**SOTC:**

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

**Thanks for reviewing :3 Maybe we can get to 65?**

**I hope you guys all had a wonderful and safe day!**

**~Shaire**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! We got to 66 reviews :D**

**Turtlewithwings: I will get back to the Support Group, don't worry. I just wanted Max to have a bad experience first, so that other things can happen in the story :)**

**Song of the last chapter was Breathe (2AM) by Anna Nalick**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CLAIRE AND THE PLOT**

* * *

_Max_

So when we arrived at the church I immediately got a feeling of dread. Chris***** was most likely going to be here, he is a minister after all. What the hell am I going to do if he comes up, say 'Oh, I am sorry that I ran out of the group thing because you stared at me like I was dirt after I confessed about being raped?' Nope, that wouldn't work, obviously.

I sighed and looked out of the window before getting out of the truck. The passenger side was facing the church, so I did a quick scan to see if I could see any familiar faces that I didn't want to see. The faces would include: My mum or dad, any school people I didn't want to come in contact with, Dylan, Chris, etc. This is going to be a long service if I keep this up.

Thankfully it was one of the God at the Movies services. This was the final week, sadly, and the lead minister was doing a sermon on the movie called 'The Silver Linings Playbook'. Its a relatively good movie. I wont say any spoilers if you haven't seen it, but I will say, it's not for the younger audience. There are quite a few swears and scenes not appropriate, and I have only seen the parts they were allowed to show in a church. I wouldn't allow Gazzy and Angel to see it yet.

"Oh my God. Is that Chris up there?" I whisper to Fang during the service.

"Yeah." He said, stifling a laugh. "Who knew he was from Pennsylvania, not to mention an Eagle's fan."

Chis went up on stage during a part towards the middle of the movie with an Eagle's blanket/towel, draped it across his shoulders, and started yelling at the lead minister, saying "Don't mess with the mojo. " or "You need this on you for the rest of the service." Basically he was doing this as a funny gesture, but it was kind of terrifying too. He was being loud enough that everyone could hear him without a microphone on. There are probably 1000+ seats in there!

I buried my head in Fang's shoulder immediately after the whole Chris fiasco up on stage. Part of the movie was replaying because it got cut short. The lights went down, so Claire probably wouldn't notice me doing this. He just wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

Me being my unfortunate self just had to accidentally bump Claire. When I did this she looked over and gave Fang a slight smile. She leaned over me and whispered in his ear something that made his shake his head and blush a little. I didn't get to hear what she said, which made me curious.

This all happened within a short span of two minutes. It made me forget completely about the possibility of meeting up with Chris, though.

* * *

_Fang_

I sighed when the lights were going back up and Max got off of me. Claire had said something that I wasn't sure was completely false. She said that we look cute together, and should be together. I do care for Max a lot, as a friend. She is one of the first people that wasn't judging me for what I look like or act like. It is definitely refreshing. What am I going to do? I could ask Max out, but if she said no, then we might not be friends anymore.

A thought came to me. Is Max afraid of Chris? It would make sense as to why she clutched onto me. I just don't know anymore. See, this is why I don't usually have friends, they are so confusing.

...

When the service is over Max is looking right and left, almost frantically.

"Max? Are you okay?" I guess Claire had noticed Max doing this also.

"Yeah, I'm fine, can we just get out of here quickly?"

"Sure." I looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head.

"Were are you three going? I hope you can stay and chat for a few minutes." I voice called out from behind us. _Chris._

I sighed and turned around first, knowing that Claire and Max could sneak off while he is talking to me. "How are you doing Chris?"

"Fine, fine. How are you, your girlfriend doing and the bigger blonde chick, Claire?"

"I don't have a girlfriend..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I looked behind me briefly to see if Max and Claire got to the car. They did.

"Isn't her name something boyish? Mark, no, Mac, no. I think it begins with M. She ran off during her first group session for some odd reason."

"Max? She isn't my girlfriend." I sigh. "Also, she ran off because people were judging her."

"No, no one judges here at Journey." Hypocrite.

"I have got to go."

"Okay see you around, _Fang._" He spit my name out like it was poison on his tongue. What is wrong with him? One moment he is talking to me like I am his best friend, next he spits my name out and looks up at me with disgust? That man really gets on my nerves

I walk back to my truck and see Max and Claire giggling in the back seat. Why is Claire always starting trouble and being sneaky? "What are you two up to?" They giggled again and shook their heads. "Okay, whatever you are planning, just please don't involve me in it."

Max sat in the back with Claire the whole ride back to her apartment, where she would get out and Claire would go back to her home in her Jeep. They talked in whispers and leaned in close to one another so I couldn't hear them. They were very discrete. Note the sarcasm.

Max got a text from Nudge, saying that Gazzy, Angel, and herself were going over to spend the night with some guy named Iggy. Nudge's boyfriend, I presume. Max didn't want to spend the night alone, so she invited us over to spend the night. We both accepted.

* * *

**Whoop! Another chapter done, I probably will put up another chapter today, just because this chapter is kind of short for waiting a whole week for it :D**

***If you dont remember, Chris is the guy from on of the first chapters that runs the Support Group. He looked at Max really disgustedly for admitting she was raped.**

**SOTC:**

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now before it has begun  
We've already won_

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?  
Yeah!

**Thank you for reviewing, maybe we can get to 70-73 reviews? :3**

**Hey, please check out my new story Hanbleceya****! Ahh, shameless self promotion :)**

**I hope you guys all had a wonderful and safe week/day!**

**~Shaire**


End file.
